Dos meses
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha de repente, y vive ahí dos meses, preguntándose sobre sus desiciones y su vida, dándose cuenta de todo lo que han cambiado las cosas, pero ¿valdrá la pena haber regresado? ¿por qué regresó en primer lugar? Sasunaru, Shonen ai.


Hey, ps este d'escribir fics de Naruto ya m'esta gustando. Aquí traigo un sasunaru, que tenía ganas d'escribir uno desde hace rato. Apenas es shonen-ai, porque como que los lemmons no se me dan bien. Y ps gracias por seguirse interesando en mis fics.

* * *

**Dos meses**

Hace dos meses que, de la forma más inesperada posible, Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a Konoha, plantándose en la oficina de la Hokage, diciéndole que estaba de regreso y que no hicieran preguntas, para retirarse tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Y por algún motivo, mucho más extraño aún, en lugar de una explosión de ira o un arduo interrogatorio, Tsunade no había hecho nada.

Hace un mes y veintiocho días, que Sasuke se había reinstalado en su casa, y que, la mitad de la población de Konoha evitara por todo medio posible acercarse, mientras la otra mitad rondaba el lugar de forma curiosa. Se podría decir, que ahora Sasuke comprendía lo que era ser evitado. Ciertamente no era lo más agradable del mundo, pero al menos era práctico. Por ejemplo, cuando iba a comprar víveres y al pagar, la fila se deshacía al instante. O cuando iba a la librería y aquel que tuviera el libro de su interés en las manos, por alguna misteriosa causa, lo dejaba. Realmente era bizarro salir así a la calle, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Hace un mes y medio que Sasuke dejaba de encontrar interesante ir a hacer las compras en lugar de intentar matar a su hermano. Esos días se había preguntado si había sido buena idea dejar sus avances por regresar. Además, aún no encontraba nada interesante en la aldea.

Hace un mes que Sasuke había descubierto que no era precisamente la persona más popular de Konoha. Sus antiguos compañeros y amigos lo encontraban sumamente... conflictivo. Cada que se aparecía al menos a cinco metros de ellos, empezaban los murmullos. Que si Sasuke esto, que si Sasuke lo otro, que es un traidor, que si era mejor que no estuviera... tantas cosas. Así que generalmente terminaban discutiendo sobre la estadía de Sasuke, pero sin moverse un ápice para cambiar la situación.

Hace veinticinco días que Sasuke se había dado cuenta que, a pesar del gran debate que aseguraba traer su nombre a la conversación, ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros se había molestado en saludarlo. Ni siquiera la lapa rosada que tuvo una vez por compañera de equipo. Eso no sabía si disfrutarlo o sufrirlo, así que decidió por ignorar ese detalle. También notó que debería empezar a conseguir un empleo, porque ya no era considerado un "ninja de la aldea de la hoja" y el dinero que llevaba consigo no le sería suficiente por mucho tiempo.

Hace veinte días que Sasuke se planteaba seriamente la idea de convertirse en salteador de caminos. Porque así como se le facilitaba la compra de alimentos, se le dificultaba conseguir un empleo. Era como si tuviera un símbolo de "material radioactivo". Claro que el conseguir un empleo tan poco usual, por no decir ilegal, no iba a mejorar en nada su reputación. Que no le importaba¿o sí?

Hace quince días que Sasuke se preguntaba si realmente era importante para él su reputación. Porque de reputación no se puede vivir. También tenía gastos, y vamos, era ninja, no alquimista, como para convertir una piedra en oro o algo así. Además, empezó a preguntarse por qué había tomado una desición tan atrabancada como regresar a la villa. No es que nadie lo quisiera ahí, eso se lo habían demostrado muy bien en el mes y medio que llevaba viviendo ahí.

Hace diez días que Sasuke había empezado a estudiar Alquimia, es decir, que se dió cuenta de que le sería imposible conseguir un empleo. Y que reconsideraba su permanencia en su lugar de nacimiento. Porque no había nada que lo atara a ese lugar, nadie lo quería, vamos, ni siquiera le hablaban y, si no conseguía un trabajo en los próximos diez días, moriría de hambre.

Hace cinco días que Sasuke decidió incursionar como granjero. Que dado que las oportunidades en el mercado laboral eran muy pocas (léase nulas) hacia su persona, tendría que encontrar un modo de vida. Y pensó en cosechar su propia comida. Algo saludable y que no necesitaba de relacionarse con otra gente. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba dispuesto a soportar las órdenes de alguien más, y muy probablemente, ese alguien más hubiera terminado con las tripas de fuera si le molestaba.

Hace tres horas que Sasuke empezaba a empacar sus maletas. Se había dado cuenta que en cinco días difícilmente podría cosechar algo. Así que se convertiría en un ronin, para poder sobrevivir de algo. La idea de la independencia le gustaba, aunque había algo que le molestaba. Se preguntaba con frecuencia, más o menos cada cinco minutos, porqué había regresado a la aldea en primer lugar, qué había sido eso que le había hecho desisitir, al menos momentáneamente, de matar a su hermano, y de intentar ser, otra vez, una persona común. Pero al no encontrar respuesta, seguía empacando.

Hace dos minutos que acababa de empacar, y que sostenía el picaporte indeciso entre salir o no. Si giraba la puerta, otra vez empezaría a entrenar para matar a su hermano, a reunir gente, hacer un discursillo para cuando se encontrara cara a cara con Itachi y soltarle sus verdades y todo aquello que todo buen vengador debe hacer. Pero si se quedaba...¿había razones para quedarse?

Hace siete segundos, que se había decidido a girar el estúpido picaporte de una buena vez, abriendo la puerta por completo.

Hace cinco segundos, que se había dado cuenta de todo. Que soltó la maleta y se quedó con la mente en blanco. Un par de ojos azules le miraban sorprendido. Una mano había estado a punto de tocar a la puerta. Algunos cabellos rubios se encontraban enmarañados y el sol les daba un reflejo sublime. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su inesperado visitante.

Hace un instante que Sasuke se olvidó hasta de su nombre, tomando al rubio por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él. Besó dulcemente sus labios, apenas un momento, para separarse con cara de imbécil, pero con una sonrisa que demostraba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El rostro de Naruto era un poema. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, que parecía que iban a saltarle. Pero tenía una sonrisa tan grande que podría jurarse que no se le iba a borrar en el resto de la semana. En ese preciso instante, comprendió un sin fin de cosas, y todas sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta. Había sido buena desición desandar un poco el camino para regresar. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que nadie le hubiera hablado decentemente en dos meses. Ahora, con respecto a la pasividad de Tsunade, el factor que le había hecho regresar y la importancia de la reputación, todo tenía una misma respuesta: Naruto.

Hace sólo un momento se había dado cuenta de todo eso, en el mismo instante que besó al rubio. Porque un concepto puede tardar años en asimilarse, pero la verdad es algo rápido, algo que te golpea de improviso, revelándote lo que creías imposible. Sí, sólo había tomado un momento, darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Hace mucho que había deseado besar al ojiazul, aunque sólo hace dos meses que se había empezado a dar cuenta de ello. Lo importante, era que ya lo sabía, y no se preocuparía más por recapitular el pasado, ahora sólo podía ver frente a él su presente, futuro y lo que siguiera: Naruto.

* * *

Y ps eso fue todo. Creo que me quedó muy cursi. Y por cierto, esto es parte d'una especie de serie q'estoy haciendo y q'incluye a "Unexpected" y a "Tres palabras". Seran siete one-shots (con este, faltarían cuatro), que s'unen entre sí pero que pueden leerse independientemente y todavía se entienden xD.

Zia Jian!

Dark Phinx


End file.
